tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10 - Showgirls
''Showgirls ''is a 1995 drama/black comedy starring Elizabeth Berkeley of Saved by the Bell fame. In 2012, it was voted by the listeners as the worst movie thus far covered on the show; however, the hosts beg to differ. Plot A completely unlikable bitch hitchhikes to Las Vegas, destroys the lives of everyone she comes into contact with, and then cheerfully leaves Vegas for Los Angeles. This all takes well over two excruciating hours of real time to go through. Notable Characters *Nomi Malone *Zack Carey *Cristal Conners *James Smith *Big Al Torres *Molly Abrams *Andrew Carver *Mama Bazoom *Tony Moss *Penny The Episode *This episode was the longest one to date, until Episode 22 first broke the record. While the Showgirls record has been broken by many more episodes after the Revenge of the Fallen coverage, this episode is still important for being the first episode to be the first of the 'episodes that are almost obscenely long' *This is also the episode where the idea for the Tirades Brothel formed Scores James - Circumbendibus Damien - Exasecond Mike - Boring Highlights *The Seamstri *Mike explains the rules of racism *Crooked Face *Damien is disgusted by menstruation *Drinking milk from a can *iHook - the hooker app *"At this point (two hours in), give me a monkey sword fight" - Damien *Robocop needs to ask about herpes References *''Dropped D'' *''Extra Lives'' *''The Room'' *''Striptease'' *Burt Reynolds *''Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever'' *Robert Patrick *''T2: Judgement Day'' *''Step Up'' *''Home Improvement'' *Elvis Presley *''Saw'' *Nic Cage *Eddie Izzard *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *Bob Marley *Morris Day and the Time *Wesley Snipes *''The 40 Year Old Virgin'' *Andre the Giant *''Ugly Betty'' *Penn and Teller *''Sex and the City'' *Betty White *Skeletor *Mitch Hedburg *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *Bob Hoskins *''Super Mario Bros'' *''Saw V'' *''Clerks 2'' *''The Mask'' *''Cannibal Holocaust'' *''Hobo With A Shotgun'' *''The Wicker Man'' *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *''Forrest Gump'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *Wavy tube men *The Beastie Boys *Warrent *Guns and Roses *ZZ Top *Def Leppard *Destiny's Child *''Saw II'' *New Kids on the Block *Bonnie Tyler *''DoA'' *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *Molly Holly *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' *Molly Hatchet *Molly Ringwald *Biggie Smalls *''Family Guy'' *''Die Hard'' *Judge Dredd *Kobe Bryant *Michael Vick *Ron Mexico *Nic Cage *John Travolta *''Monty Python'' *''Black Christmas'' *Jurgen Procknow *''House of the Dead'' *The Watcher *''King of the Hill'' *David Lynch *''Dune'' *''Blue Velvet'' *''Twin Peaks'' *''In the Company of Men'' *''Shaq-Fu'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonist? - Nomi Malone *Real protagonists - Cristal Conners and Molly Abrams *Center of the Universe - Nomi *Plot convenience **Nomi always having easy modes of transportation show up at the perfect time (taxicabs and Molly, mainly) **The same characters meeting each other through chance encounters repeatedly (especially Nomi and James) in a gigantic and densely populated city *Courtney - James Smith *No One Will Like Your Character - Nomi gets naked all the time *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - Andrew Carver's security detail *Random sex scene - Nomi and Zack *Pointless heel turn - Andrew Carver *SYMBOLISM!!! - Nomi Malone = No Me Alone. Seriously, someone actually thought that was clever... *Tonal Shift from Hell - The movie ends with a comedic chance encounter just minutes after a graphic rape scene *Brick Wall Ending - Nomi heads to Los Angeles, presumably for a sequel unrelated to the one that did happen Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 9 - The Wicker Man (2006) Next Episode - Episode 11 - Kazaam Category:Episodes Category:Drama films Category:1995 films Category:Vanity projects Category:Cult films